To Hell With You
by sleepingsnowwhite
Summary: Lyn's life turns upside down when she gets spirited away to Demon World. She's returned to the Living but, Kelli is still missing. After Lyn makes a shady deal with some questionable demons, she goes on a journey through Demon World to find Kelli. Maybe she'll find her old self along the way. Unfortunately, Hiei get's pulled into this mess. He's not too happy about it either. H/OC


To Hell with You

Chapter 1: A Survivor is Born

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own YYH if I did I would reboot it**

_This story takes place a year or so after Enki won the Demon World Tournament. Read my Author Notes down at the bottom when you are finished. :)_

* * *

"Now repeat one more time what you saw, Ms. Allen, and take it slow." Officer Bran spoke gently as if speaking to a child. He then proceeded to pull out a file from his briefcase.

"Yes, Lyn, nice and slow—no rush." Ms. Ikeda brushed her long brown hair out of her face. She handed the girl a tissue as Lyn let out a shaking breath.

Lyn could barely think straight. Her head hurts so bad at the moment and it didn't help that she had been crying her eyes out on and off since she woke up. She was surprised the doctors let them stay this long…

"I…I don't know." Lyn's eyes burned as another wave of tears flowed from her eyes. She wiped her eyes with the tissue in vain.

"Maybe she needs to sleep." Ms. Ikeda whispered to her partner.

"No!" Lyn said a bit louder than she intended, causing her to cringe. "I c-can do this. I can do this." Ms. Ikeda patted her arm as she sat up and continued. "It was after eight when Kelli and I had just got done eating at Kobayashi's…I think."

Officer Bran nodded for her to continue. Taking another gulp of air she did, "We decided to go walk in the park near Ono Street. It was late and …God I knew we should have gone home! I'm so stupid! This is my fault." Lyn slammed her face into her hands grabbing her hair by the roots. Why couldn't she be the one missing? Though, on the flip-side, she would hate for Kelli to have to deal with this exhausting interrogation.

"No, no Lyn, you're doing fine. Just tells what happen one more time and then you can get some rest." Ms. Ikeda reassured her. Her kindness touched Lyn's heart with her soft doe-like eyes. Lyn could tell Ms. Ikeda was really trying to be patient, unlike Officer Bran whose jaw was clenched. He was tired of her tears.

'Just cut me a break.' Lyn thought sourly to herself. She really hated him. Officer Bran was a tall burly man that overpowered most of the locals. He was bound to turn a few heads were ever he went. However, being of European decent, this wasn't out of the ordinary. When he first arrived proclaiming he was from the U.S. Embassy, she was overjoyed. That slowly changed the last hour when she realized that the U.S. Embassy really just wanted this case to be open and shut. They didn't care about the details. They were ready to proclaim her dead. It's not like Kelli had anyone missing her back home. That thought left Lyn bitter.

Lyn took another deep breath and looked up. She needed to be strong—for Kelli.

"Well as I said, it was getting late and Kelli wanted to go back to the dorms. She had an artist statement to write for her exhibition, but I begged her to go out to the park with me—it was such a beautiful night. When we got to the park nobody was out there. We walked on the path for about ten minutes. I think we were near the woods at that point—the one by the pond." Lyn felt herself slipping into a daze as if her mind played the events like a film.

"I heard noises. The air got really cold. Then we heard a scream—it was terrible. Next thing I know she's running towards the woods like a crazy person. She was going to see what it was. She is like that—always putting others before herself. You wouldn't know that until you met her. She told me to call for help but I just stood there like an idiot…"

"Did you follow Ms. Burnet?" Officer Brant asked looking at his notes beyond bored. Ms. Ikeda's face was impassive.

"Yeah, but not right away. I was too scared to move. Then, I heard her scream my name and I ran as fast as I could to get to her. I just kept running and running." She squinted her eyes as she tried to recall everything in perfect detail, however her memory always got blurry at this point.

Slowly Lyn spoke, "I then saw her laying down on the ground…there was so much blood. She was calling for me. I started running toward her, but next thing I know I fell and hit my head. I heard her being dragged away, crying. I looked up saw th-this tall man pulling her away." Lyn snapped out of her daze and tried to calm down. She could feel her heart hammering in her chest.

"I couldn't make out his face; it was too dark. I then passed out and that's all I remember. You guys know the rest. I woke up in the hospital, and here I am now."

"You sure you don't remember anything else? When you woke up this morning you were screaming about a …" Officer Bran paused to double-check his notes, "… a blue man with red eyes?"

"Yeah… It's like a big chuck is missing from my memory." I stared at him. "I don't know what to tell you about the man. Maybe it was a dream…I don't know…"

"Ms. Allen…what we are about to tell you is going be hard to process." Officer Bran spoke in a matter-a- fact way. "We didn't want to say anything until you were fully awake and we knew you were in stable condition."

Lyn felt panic creep into her chest as her throat tightened.

"As you know, Kelli is still missing, but the garden crew found you near the pound. You were unconscious and looked like you hadn't eaten in days. Ms. Allen …you were missing for five days."

She stared at them trying to showing no emotion. Five days…

"Now, are you sure you don't remember anything since you fell?" You could clearly see the frustration in Officer Bran's eyes. Lyn couldn't help but feel he thought that she was holding out on him.

"No, I don't. I told you everything I know." She made sure to stare him straight in the eye as she firmly spoke those words.

"Officer Bran, let's give Lyn a rest." Ms. Ikeda spoke guiding him to the door. He followed her out reluctantly, but as soon as the door was shut and they were gone, Lyn laid back on the hospital bed and let out a long breath.

They would never believe what she really saw.

* * *

_"__Let's go walking!" Lyn begged pulling Kelli's arm._

_"__But I have to write that stupid ass paper. Maybe tomorrow?" She suggested hopefully. Lyn could see the bags under Kelli's eyes as she spoke._

_"__You, my friend, need a break." Lyn poked her shoulder, causing Kelli to teeter just a little. "You have been cooped up in that room all week. It won't hurt you to wait thirty more minutes to finish this paper."_

_Kelli gave a sigh in defeat, "All right."_

_"__Sweet!"_

_"__What happened?" Kelli linked arms with Lyn as she smirked. "I used to be the one who lived life on the edge and you were the bookworm. I think you're rubbing off on me." She laughed and tugged Lyn along._

_"__Aaaaahh, this too will pass."_

_She laughed and picked up the pace._

Lyn stared at Kelli's former bed as that night's events played through her head. She didn't tell anyone what really happened—most of it didn't make sense to her. Was she hallucinating? She wasn't lying to the authorities when she told them some of her memory was missing. There _were_ bits and pieces that were blank, however she did remember what happened when she woke up the first day after she fell. Or was it days…it was hard to tell. The sky was red as blood…..

It had been three weeks since she woke up in the hospital.

Lyn snapped out of her daze when she heard the school bell chime. She wasn't going to class today. She wasn't in the mood. She didn't want to have all those people stare at her and apologize constantly. She'd rather sit by herself.

God, when did she become such a recluse?

Sometimes, Lyn wondered if school really mattered. She decided to stay and complete her study abroad program in Japan. Officer Bran said she could go home if she wanted, and the U.S. Embassy would do everything in their power to get her home. They didn't like the idea of her staying here. They wanted _all_ loose ends tied. Lyn just shook her head. She told him Kelli wouldn't want her too. That shut him up pretty fast. In truth, Kelli would have wanted her to leave and get the hell out of this God forsaken town. However she couldn't leave, not knowing Kelli could still be out there—where ever there was.

Lyn got up and put on a gray sweater and put her I.D. in her pocket as well as a few yen. She checked in the mirror to make sure she didn't have anything in her teeth, and was shocked to see the girl in front of her. She looked so vacant—was that really her? She normally was always smiling, but now the frown seemed to be permanently carved in her face. Her face looked thinner. She had lost weight. Not eating will do that to you. She cringed when she noticed her skin had seemed to lose its healthy glow and looked almost sickly.

'It's probably just the lighting,' she thought to herself as she opened the dormitory door and headed down the hall.

The few people she passed skirted to the opposite side of the hall and whispered to each other in hushed tones. She knew they were talking about her. She didn't care. What can you say to a girl whose friend went missing?

She reached the door and opened it to show tall buildings and people scattered about. Kaiden was a huge place compared to home. It had tons of towns and small districts, not to mention hundreds of people who lived in them. Just even the dorms at Yamamoto University where she studied held more people than her hometown! When she first arrived she loved it, but now…

Lyn walked down the street leaving Yamamoto University toward the outskirts of the Minato-ku district toward Mushiyori City. It was a 20 minute walk at best. She surprisingly looked forward walking to and from the park. It was a time to clear her head.

When she finally reached her destination she took a deep breath and sat down on the nearest bench that over looked the pond in the park near Odo Street. It looked so different now than that night. Kids ran and laughed, flying kites and such, while older folks jogged to stay in shape. It was peaceful. She was so engrossed in her thoughts she didn't notice that someone walked up beside her.

"Ms. Allen?"

Lyn jumped and turned to see Ms. Ikeda standing there in business like attire, hands clasped in front of her. Her long hair was pulled back into a smooth bun which only added to her chic business look. Ms. Ikeda gave a small smile and apologized.

"Ms. Ikeda!" Lyn stood to bow but Ms. Ikeda stopped her. "No need for that. Please, sit down. Let us talk." Ms. Ikeda motioned toward the bench.

Lyn sat back on the bench and scooted over to give Ms. Ikeda room. Why was she here? Lyn hadn't seen her since the day at the hospital.

"How have you been?" Lyn asked, mostly out of common courtesy.

"I have been fine, thank you." Ms. Ikeda's face held a look of sympathy. Lyn was starting to hate that look. Everyone gave that to her—her teachers, her classmates…She found herself becoming easily irritated these days.

"And how are you?"

Lyn sighed and stared off at the pound. She watched a pair of ducks take flight to the sky. It was getting colder.

A few more moments passed and finally Lyn looked back at Ms. Ikeda. "I'm fine."

"So you decided to stay?"

"Yes, Kelli would want me too."

"Kelli would not want you to leave? Even if you were in danger?"

Lyn looked her in the eye. Ms. Ikeda seemed to search for something, and gave away nothing. She couldn't tell what Ms. Ikeda was feeling. Her face was blank as well as her tone.

"No."

They sat for a while longer. Awkward silence filled the air. Lyn's anxiety started to rise and she silently prayed for her to leave.

Finally Ms. Ikeda stated somberly, "Lyn, we need to talk."

"About what?" Lyn asked nervously.

"Forgive my rude behavior but, you know what?" Ms. Ikeda's face held a steely expression. "You have been coming here every day for the past three weeks. We feel that it is getting out of hand."

"Wait, how do you know I've come here every day? Have you been watching me?"

_We…_

"No, since the incident we have kept an eye on this _area_. Not you." She said quickly.

"What do you want from me? I'm not hurting anyone by doing this." Lyn said briskly. She stood suddenly feeling trapped in a corner. There was a sudden chill in the air. The wind blew lightly through the trees and it caused a shiver to run up and down her spine. She rubbed her arms to make it go away, but to no avail.

Ms. Ikeda was eerily silent. Lyn could feel her gaze burn into the back of her head. Suddenly Ms. Ikeda soon stood as well.

"Ms. Allen," her tone was sharp yet quiet. It caused Lyn to quickly look and face Ms. Ikeda and lock eye contact with pair of dark, frigid eyes. "I suggest you don't come around here anymore. You're making people angry."

_What?_

With that Ms. Ikeda turned and walked away, leaving Lyn standing there gaping and wide eyed.

What just happened? One minute Ms. Ikeda was sweet and well-mannered then the next minuet a snapping viper. Her eyes were what got Lyn the most. She could still feel the goose bumps on her arms. Lyn's heart began to race and her stomach began to churn with fear.

Was she being watched now? The very thought caused her to dance around the edge of hysteria.

She felt as if she couldn't breathe. She suddenly could feel something different in the air, like a spark. She couldn't explain it. She began to have flashes of that night- that blood-red sky. The way her chest felt breathing in that stagnant air…what she saw.

She ran, she had to get away from this place.

* * *

"Did you give her the warning?" A man's voice echoed through the dark warehouse. He was causally draped against the wall and help an impassive expression as he stuck a cigarette in his mouth.

"Yes sir, but to be honest I don't think she'll listen. I may have scared her off but only for a short amount of time. She will come back." Replied a lean woman dressed in a blazer and pencil skirt. She stood tall yet reserved.

"Damn," The man said in a gravelly tone. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this." He motioned to the cigarette.

She pulled out a lighter and demurely lit it, and sighed. "It's probably for the best."

He slowly inhaled and then released a puff of smoke that rose in ghostly tendrils. He finally nodded. "You're probably right. It's a shame though…"

"How so sir?" The woman's voice inexpressive and businesslike.

"She would have made me a lot of money." He chucked taking another drag.

The woman's emotionless mask seemed to crack as she scowled, "Doubt it, sir."

"Ah, you don't think so." He laughed again as he exhaled another cloud of smoke. "You were always the jealous type."

"If you saw her now…" The woman scoffed.

"Hmmm…you never told me how she got away?"

"Aki got careless. Apparently the first broad put up a pretty good fight."

"Really?" He asked in disgusted. "You just _can't_ find good collectors now-a-days."

"Don't worry, sir. He was dealt with accordingly."

"We'll see…" The man narrowed his bright green eyes that seemed to glow eerily in the dark. "Because of his screw up we now have to back track. Border Patrol is starting to get suspicions."

"How unfortunate. " The woman spoke dryly causing the man to chuckle even louder.

"Are you done playing that stupid Embassy woman, Nonomi?" The man laughed even harder. "What was her name? Ms. Akina…no Ms. Ikeda. Your best one yet…"

The woman's lips slowly pulled back over her teeth as her eyes shifted from a deep brown to the color of blood.

"You also did enjoy playing the kind of heart type. Tell me! Did you hold her hand, or hug her?"

"She was rather pathetic." Nonomi shifted her weight as she released her tight bun causing her hair to flow down her back.

"You were always the sadist."

"I'll send Gen to clean the mess." She gave a silky laugh and smirked.

"A bit over kill don't you think?"

"We're not taking any chances with this girl."

* * *

_Author's Notes: _

_Aw shit man, is somethings bad is gonna happen!? Find out next week. I'll update every week ...every...Tuesday or Thursday. I got to college full time and work full time so it all depends on time- doesn't everything in life. I got finals coming up too..._

_On another note sorry for any misspellings or grammar mistakes or shittiness in general. I suck at this stuff really and I don't have anyone to proof read. I'm not a very good writer, that's not what I'm in college for hahaaaaa ...This is just for fun really. _

_Also the titles of each chapter are going to be from songs that may have some significance to the chapter. I like doing that. The story title is also from the song. I'll list those at the bottom of the author's notes._

_Anywho...review my friends. it's the only thing that will keep me going. Tell me what you think so far._

* * *

_Songs: _

_Story Title: _To Hell with You_ by Sleigh Bells_

_Chapter Title: _A Survivor is Born _by Jason Graves from the Tomb Raider OST_


End file.
